


Meet Me Halfway

by fckloyalty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder In The Background, POV Brienne of Tarth, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckloyalty/pseuds/fckloyalty
Summary: Brienne gets a strange message from an unknown number. Unexpectedly she continues the acquaintance with a man who keeps on talking about thongs and soon he becomes an inseparable part of her life.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! I was thinking about blessing you all this day with Braime and that's when I got reminded of this random short message-kind of a story I wrote some time ago. I liked it so much that I completed it and here it is. 
> 
> I hope it will be a fun ride for you and your imagination to fill the blanks between the texts in any way that you only want. Enjoy!
> 
> Mind the tags! TW - there is a mention of a rape in a story.

**Unknown** : C’mon. I’m your brother. You must show me these thongs now, I’m very interested.

 **Me:** ...I believe it’s a wrong number.

 **Unknown:** Tyrion?

 **Me:** No?

 **Unknown:** I’m sorry.

 **Me:** Wait. Brother? Thongs? Isn’t Tyrion a male name? I’m very interested now.

***

**Me:** Why so quiet Thong Boy?

 **Unknown:** Why so curious Anal Lady?

 **Unknown:** *Anon

 **Me:** I will never believe your auto-correction changed anon to anal.

 **Unknown:** Have mercy.

 **Me:** Thongs. Anal. I’m even more interested now.

***

**Unknown:** Up for a thongs pic?

 **Me:** On you? I may pass.

 **Unknown:** Your decision. You won’t have another chance.

 **Me:** *crying emoji*

***

**Me:** I changed my mind. Show me thongs.

 **Unknown:** Too late.

 **Me:** I’m in need.

 **Unknown:** Why would you be in need of thongs pic?

 **Unknown:** Don’t tell me you-?

 **Me:** I’m poor, I would sell it on a porn site.

 **Unknown:** We are both going to pretend that was the case and I just didn’t get turned on by you mentioning a porn site.

 **Me:** You’re easy.

 **Unknown:** You’re horny.

 **Me:** You have no proof.

 **Unknown:** You have no thongs pic.

***

**Unknown:** Selling these pics wasn’t such a bad idea.

 **Me:** Who’s that?

 **Unknown:** Thong Boy.

 **Me:** Interesting name, parents don’t love you?

 **Unknown:** You know me for a week and yet you understand me so well.

 **Unknown:** Better save my number cause I ain’t gonna stop.

 **Unknown:** Thong pic. Thong pic. Thong pic.

 **Me:** Calm down weirdo, I’m trying to get a job.

 **Unknown:** Are you a pole dancer?

 **Me:** That’s a weird question to ask a stranger.

 **Unknown:** Technically I have 50% chances to get it right.

 **Me:** Yes, I am a pole dancer.

 **Unknown:** No way.

 **Me:** I can tell you everything.

 **Unknown.** I’m gonna imagine you’re a pole dancer.

 **Me:** Pervert.

***

**Unknown:** Do you have any thong pics?

 **Me:** I only send nudes.

 **Unknown:** That could do.

 **Me:** Forget it.

 **Unknown:** Please.

 **Unknown:** I desperately need them.

 **Me:** Watch porn online.

 **Unknown:** Won’t do. Watched it all.

 **Me:** Find a weirdo who will sext with you then.

 **Unknown:** I thought I did.

***

**Me:** Fucked him for an hour. We can afford the trip now.

 **Unknown:** The fact that you weren’t supposed to send it to me makes it even better.

 **Me:** Fuck.

***

**Thong Boy:** You can tell me that you’re a whore. It’s fine.

 **Me:** I’m not a whore.

 **Thong Boy:** You went silent for a week after telling me you fucked someone for an hour.

 **Me:** I went on vacation.

 **Thong Boy:** Not an explanation.

 **Me:** I needed a rest.

 **Thong Boy:** After fucking for an hour? That’s understandable.

 **Me:** You ain’t gonna stop?

 **Thong Boy:** Never.

***

**Me:** I’m a model.

 **Thong Boy:** Continue.

 **Me:** I pose nude.

 **Thong Boy:** It’s getting better. Continue.

 **Me:** Fucking means posing in our slang.

 **Thong Boy:** I’m gonna pretend I believe in it. Continue.

 **Me** : I went on vacation. For real.

 **Thong Boy:** I have never questioned it.

 **Me:** And before, I posed for a guy.

 **Thong Boy:** For an hour.

 **Me:** He raped my friend.

 **Thong Boy:** *typing*

 **Me:** And now he’s dead.

 **Thong Boy:** You killed him?

 **Me:** Better.

 **Me:** She did.

***

**Me:** He was a creeper. A bad guy. He raped a few other girls too and got away with that.

 **Me:** He ruined them. My friend shut down for months.

 **Me:** Police closed the case after no investigation. We needed to do something.

 **Me:** You need to understand that.

***

**Me:** Talk to me.

 **Me:** I don’t like when you are so quiet.

 **Me:** Please.

 **Thong Boy:** I need to tell you something.

 **Thong Boy:** I’m a cop.

***

**Unknown:** You blocked my number. Smart.

 **Me:** I believe it’s a wrong number.

 **Unknown:** Meet me. I want to help you.

 **Me:** I’m not naive.

 **Unknown:** I _can_ help you.

 **Me:** Stop writing to me.

 **Unknown:** Red Keep Lane. At 9 pm tomorrow. Be alone.

***

**Unknown:** Wait, you need to tell me what do you look like.

 **Me:** Maybe an address and ID number as well?

 **Unknown:** Hair color, height, bra size.

 **Me:** I’m not going to meet you.

 **Unknown:** I told you I can help.

 **Me** : And I told you I’m not naïve.

***

**Me:** Blonde, super tall, fuck you.

***

**Thong Boy:** Uhm, you left something at my place.

 **Me:** Keep it. And don’t ever ask your brother for thongs pic again.

 **Thong Boy:** I love you.

 **Me:** Not too soon for such declarations?

 **Thong Boy:** Let me. I saw you naked.

***

**Me:** I was wondering…

 **Me:** What’s your name?

 **Thong Boy:** Didn’t I introduce myself?

 **Me:** I might have missed it while you were smashing me against the doors.

 **Thong Boy:** It’s 100% NSFW content. How am I going to focus now?

 **Me:** Smashing. Moaning. Fucking. Coming.

 **Thong Boy:** I’M GOING TO TURN OFF MY PHONE NOW.

***

**Thong Boy:** It’s Jaime. My name is Jaime.

 **Me:** Believable.

 **Me:** Nice to meet you, Jaime.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** And you?

 **Me:** That’s a secret.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** You really got used to Anal Lady?

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** I’m not even going to correct that.

 **Me:** Brienne.

 **Me:** And never use that stupid name again.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Okay, Not-So-Anal-Slash-Anon-Anymore Lady Brienne.

 **Me:** I appreciate the effort with the dashes.

***

**Thong Boy Jaime:** You didn’t stay in the morning.

 **Me:** I’m sorry… I’m not used to that.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** I understand that. Don’t worry.

 **Me:** I’m really sorry.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** And I really understand that.

 **Me:** *unsure emoji*

***

**Thong Boy Jaime:** Brienne?

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** You can take as much time as you need, but I’m worried.

 **Me:** I’m sorry I needed to think.

 **Me:** I miss you.

 **Me:** Will we see each other soon?

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** I thought you’d never ask.

***

**Thong Boy Jaime:** You left again.

 **Me:** I’m in the bathroom.

 **Me:** And it’s 3 am. Bold of you to assume I would leave in the middle of the night.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Oh.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Forget about it. I’m going to pretend I’m fully asleep.

 **Me:** Weirdo.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Says someone who takes her phone to the bathroom at night.

***

**Thong Boy Jaime:** Brienne, I need to talk to Sansa.

 **Me:** She won’t trust you.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** You need to tell her I want to help.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** And I really think I can help her.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** My brother is a lawyer. He wants to help as well.

 **Me:** You promised you won’t tell anyone.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** I’m sorry. I should have asked you first.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** But he is one of the best lawyers in King’s Landing.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Sansa needs to talk to us. And tell her side of the story.

 **Me:** I will talk to her.

 **Me:** But I don’t promise anything.

***

**Me:** And how did it go?

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** She didn’t want to say anything at first.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** But finally she told us as much as we need.

 **Me:** Thankfully.

 **Me:** What are her chances now?

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Going higher.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Brienne…

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Do you think she could testify in court?

 **Me:** No. She won’t do it. She’s scared. Talking to you was a huge challenge for her.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Okay. I get that.

***

**Me:** Jaime, I can’t believe it.

 **Me:** She said she will do it.

 **Me:** She will testify in a court.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** I will contact Tyrion.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Brienne, I really think we can make it.

***

**Me:** Jaime?

 **Me:** Nevermind, forget it.

 **Me:** Fuck it. Can I come?

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** You don’t have to ask.

***

**Thong Boy Jaime:** Forget what I said about afternoon sex. Morning sex is the best.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** No sex talk today?

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Should I remind you how loud you were?

 **Me:** Sansa saw your messages Thanks.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** Say hi from me?

 **Me:** She says hi back.

 **Me:** And I agree about the sex.

***

**Thong Boy Jaime:** Brienne?

 **Me:** Hm?

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** I need to talk to you.

 **Me:** Go on.

 **Thong Boy Jaime:** In person.

***

**Me:** Jaime...

 **Me:** Thank you.

 **Jaime:** It’s only a beginning.

 **Me:** But it’s hope. For me. For Sansa. And for many other girls.

 **Jaime:** Would you like to come to my place and celebrate? Both of you? Tyrion is here.

 **Me:** Wait a sec. I will text Sansa.

 **Me:** She said yes! We will be there at 9!

 **Jaime:** Great!

 **Jaime:** Would you like to stay for the night?

 **Me:** I would love to.

***

**Me:** Jaime?

 **Jaime:** Hm?

 **Me:** Are you asleep?

 **Jaime:** I’m lying right next to you.

 **Jaime:** Mmm, that was sweet. Thank you.

 **Me:** Jaime?

 **Jaime:** Hm?

 **Me:** Do you love me?

 **Jaime:** Of course I love you. Why?

 **Me:** I think I love you too.

 **Jaime:** Not too soon for such declarations?

 **Me:** Way too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
